lilo_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Donna Adventures of Miraculous Ladybug
Synopsis Donna, Emma, The High Five, Animal, and Groot go to Paris for the semester so they can have a little fresh air. While staying at the Dupain-Chengs, they dister Episodes 'Chapter 1: Stoneheart part 1' ---- Donna and Emma were enjoying Parisian streets, "Paris, City of Lights" Donna smiled, "I can't believe that we're here for the semester" "We were lucky are we?" Emma asked, "It's too bad the others won't join us." Later, a familiar mail truck came in, "Come on you 2," Helen shouted, "I don't wanna be late for my temporary job." Inside, they were joined by Wade, Samantha, Toshiro, Zhou, Baby Groot, Animal, and Rocket, "Tell me again why the 5 stooges of video games are here?" Rocket asked. "Because Helen suggested that we could use some European air," Emma explained. "Also, Wade wanted to expand the business in Europe." "I'm hungry," Zhou growled. "There's a bakery around here." Helen replied, "I'll also be working to this bakery while you guys attend school." They arrived at the front of Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Inside, they were greeted by a big Italian man and a small Chinese woman. They were Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng. Sabine explained that they called that because Sabine wanted to keep the Cheng name alive. Behind them, an elderly Chinese man took a big bite of a piece of bread he bought and started to choke. "He's choking," Donna shouted. Wade and Toshiro grabbed him by the arms, Helen punched him in the tummy and the old man coughed up the macaroon. As they dropped him, Samantha helped him up. "Thank you." said the man, "It's not every day that your 120-year-old." Everyone thought it was strange to see a living 120-year-old man. As the man left, they saw a Chinese girl returning home from a delivery, "You must be Marianette," Helen guessed, "Tom and Sabine's daughter." "That's right" Marinette replied, "I'm sorry I'm late, I had to run a catering delivery." Later that day, Marinette showed them to the rooms they'll be staying. Donna, Emma, Samantha, and Helen will share rooms with Marinette while Zhou, Toshiro, Rocket, Animal, and Wade stay in the guest room. "Paris, Paris" shouted Animal as he got onto a hanger and fell asleep. "Looks like Animal is ready for bed," Donna replied. The next day, the gang were heading off to Nostradamus Elementary before they head off to Francoise Dupont High "Now, this is your first day of school in France." Toshiro replied to Zhou"Did you remember your lunch, pencils, and notebooks?" "I did Toshi" Zhou answered, "Now remember" Wade replied, "Your school ends at 2:30 while ours is at 3. Our school is around the corner from yours and it's best if you bring somebody along." During recess, Zhou was having his lunch when he saw a group of kids playing. After he finished his lunch, he asked them if they could help him walk to Françoise Dupont High School. The only one who was willing to do it was a Chinese girl with red clothes, her name was, "Qiang Qing". After they shook hands, Zhou saw that she had a dragon like a bracelet, "I love your bracelet." Zhou commented. "My great-grandfather gave it to me." Qiang Qing explained. "Is he alive?" Zhou asked. "He is, he's been using a special herbal recipe that makes him live longer." Qiang Qing answered. As they were rushing off to the swings, a Korean girl with braids noticed Zhou and got cupid struck. Meanwhile, in class, Marinette was introducing Wade, Toshiro, Donna, Emma, Samantha and a really cute actor to the class. Donna quickly recognized him as actor and model, "Adrien Agreste" son of the fashion tycoon, "Gabriel Agreste". As they sat down, they looked around and met the other students. There was "Alya" who was a reporter for the news channel, "Nino" who's a DJ, "Alix" a tomboyish athlete, "Ivan" a big bully with a big heart, "Juleka" a goth, "Kim" an Asian boy who's a jock, "Max" a nerdy boy who's friends with Kim, "Mylene" a chubby shy girl, "Nathineal" an artistic redhead, "Mifeng" a Chinese girl with bee patterns on her clothes, "Rose" a girly girl who's sweet hearts with Juleka, "Sabrina" a redheaded nerd, and her boss, "Chloe" the meanest girl in school and the mayor's daughter. "So Marinette," "Don't the newbies look weird. I mean one is a dork, one has strange hair, one is old-school, one is too timid, one has strange clothes and the last one is a total cutie." Donna and Emma were repulsed by Chloe's behavior, "She's like the Mia of Europe." Emma whispered. During the day, they were being educated the Dupont way while getting to know some of the students better. Later, Zhou and Qiang Qing were walking to Francoise Dupont High. They met them at the front of the school, along with Mifeng. "This is my big sister, "Mifeng" Qiang Qing explained, "I'm the youngest of 3, my eldest sister is a receptionist at our family spa." Behind them, a familiar old man was slowly crossing the street when Rocket as driving the mail truck while talking on the phone, "Isn't that the same old man who we saved from choking?" Samantha recalled. "And what is Rocket doing?" Wade asked. Adrien and Marinette saw what's going on, rushed to the old man and got him off the street, "Great-Grandpa" Mifeng shouted. "You saved our great-grandfather." Qiang Qing shouted. "Reminds me of how you saved my life, Donna," Zhou whispered. Mifeng and Qiang Qing decided to take their great-grandpa to their family spa. Before they could, he placed a red box in Marinette's purse and a black box in Adrien's pocket. She explained that while they were at school, a package came in for them. Inside the package, was a ring with an ox on it, earrings that look like monkey tails, a bracelet that looks like a snake, a badge with a rat, and horseshoe-shaped cufflinks. They decided to take them to Marinette's room, so Marianette's parents won't think their weird. When they got up, Zhou wondered which one was there's. Wade chose the ox ring because he remembered he loves the color blue, Samantha chose the monkey because she likes them, Zhou chose the rat because he didn't want people to think rats are a threat, Toshiro remembered that samurais rode horses, so he chose the cufflinks, and Helen picked the snake one because she remembered that snakes meant deception, when she created her male avatar, it was used to hide her lesbian. When Marinette looked in her purse, she saw the red box with earrings in them. "There's something fishy going on?" Donna asked. As they placed on the jewelry, 5 mysterious, yet cute creatures came out. They were called, "Kwamis" guardians of the Miraculous. At the same time at Agreste Manor, Adrien found the ring in his pocket, placed it on, and out came "Plagg" a cat like miraculous. Little did they know, is that a mysterious villain named, "Hawk Moth" sensed that they were activated. He wanted their power so he can have absolute control. So he made a black moth and tell it to akumitize, someone. ---- Chapter 2: Stoneheart part 2 ---- On the streets of Paris, Ivan was doing some window-shopping, Kim was practicing his basketball when he bumped into Ivan, causing him to lose his ball. This made Kim think that Ivan did it on purpose. Ivan got so upset, he ran away. "Negative Emotions" "Perfect, burn a hole in his heart my akuma, fly away and Evilize him." At the park, Ivan was tossing stones into the pond when an akuma landed on the rock he was holding, "Stoneheart," Hawk Moth said, "I am Hawk Moth, I give you the powers to seek revenge who wronged you." Suddenly, he turned into a stone-like supervillain. Back at the Dupain-Cheng residents, the 5 Miraculous was explaining the powers to our heroes. They were "Tikki" the ladybug kwami, "Chargg" the bull kwami, "Swinger" the monkey kwami, "Snipp" the rat kwami, "Nayyyy" the horse kwami and "Faanger" the snake kwami. "Marinette" Tikki said, "The earrings grant the power of creation, meaning you'll gain objects to help defeat monsters, Wade, the Bull ring represents the power of diligence, meaning strength, Samantha, the earrings of the monkey represents the power of wisdom, Zhou, the rat miraculous represents the power of alertness, meaning you can sense danger within a 5 mile radius, Toshiro, the horse represents the power of integrity, meaning you can bring honor to the ancient world, and Helen, the snake represents the power of mystery, meaning you can see through the eyes of people " "Like all superheroes" Toshiro recalled, "We must keep this quiet. We don't want to ruin our exchange student program." "Right," everyone said. "So where do we start?" Helen asked. Outside, they heard a thud. By the roof, they saw the stone creature attacking the streets of Paris. "I think this is the perfect time to test our powers," Wade suggested. "All you gotta do is say, "Miraculous, simply the best!" Swinger explained. "Miraculous, Simply The Best!" they shouted as they turned into animal-like supers based on their Miraculous. "Don't worry about us," Donna said, "We have our own armor." "Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic, Harmonize!" she shouted as she and Emma turned into superheroes. Then Zhou saw something around Marinette's waist, it was some kind of yo-yo. Marinette threw and it went for miles. It was a long distance yo-yo. "What about us?" Samantha asked. Wade got a sword, Samantha got a bow and arrow, Helen got a wrench, Zhou got a boomerang, and Toshiro got katana. The 5 weapons grew to the size of skateboards, "Wow," Zhou said, "These are like hoverboards." "So what are we waiting for," Harmona said, "Surf's up!" Meanwhile, Plagg explained that Adrien's ring holds the power of destruction. Adrien thought that it was a prank from his father, but remembers he has no sense of humor, "Your father must never know I exist. Otherwise, we'll be in danger." "Miraculous, Simply The Best!" Adrien shouted as he changed into a black cat superhero. In his hand was a staff. He decided to sneak out of the window to find the monster. While they were trying to get to the monster, Marinette bumped into Adrian. They didn't recognize each other through the masks. "I bet you're my new partner." Adrien said, "I'm um, Cat Noir" "Ladybug?" Marinette guessed. On their surfboard, Samantha suggested that they should pick out supernames so they won't blow cover. Wade decided to call himself, "Buffaload", Helen decided to call herself, "Repair Reptile", Toshiro decided to call himself, "Shurihorse" Samantha decided to call herself, "Mistress Monkey" and Zhou decided to call himself, "Kumakarat". By the park, they saw Stoneheart carrying someone, "He's got Mylene!" As he was passing through, he tossed a tree at them, "Cataclysm!" shouted Cat Noir as he destroyed the tree. They rushed to the park to save her. Stoneheart was holding Mylene tightly and up to the top of the nearest building. "Hey Rockface" Rocket shouted from the mail truck, "You gotta be covered in paper!" "I am Groot(Tell him Rocket)" Groot shouted. Harmona, Flutterwings, and the High Five realized that Rocket was distracting him while they buy time to save Mylene. Ladybug needed to do something, "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug shouted as a raft came out, making her confused. Then she got an idea, she told Buffaload, Repair Reptile and Mistress Monkey to distract him by insulting his face. "Hey Rockface, trying drowning out your sorrows" Buffaload shouted. "I got one," Mistress Monkey shouted, "Are you crumbling with anger?" "Perhaps he should work in the coal mines!" Repair Reptile shouted. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Stoneheart. She pulled the string, which made Stoneheart fall, releasing Mylene. Then she tossed the raft under Mylene, making her land safe and sound. Shurihorse and Kumakarat let her sit down on the bench. Cat Noir hit the rock like a baseball, "Homerun!" the Miraculous Force shouted. "Time to deeivilize." Marinette shouted as she grabbed the Akuma, "Bye, bye, Butterfly." As the butterfly flew off, everything turned back to normal, including Ivan. They began to wonder what was with him. Cat Noir looked at his ring and said to Ladybug, "Gotta Jet, My Lady." Then he took off while using his staff, "My Lady." Ladybug blushed. "I think the spots on your earrings are powering down," Buffaload said to Ladybug. Then Harmona saw that Mistress Monkey's earrings white tail tips were really tiny. They rushed to the mail truck and just in time. Afterward, the kwamis were free. "You did it, everyone!" Tikki shouted. "You freed Ivan from his spell. "I figure that was Ivan." Helen replied, "They had the same hairstyle." "Someone must've placed a curse on him," Emma suggested. "Where were you guys while we were doing all the action?" Wade asked. "We were in the jewelry," Chargg explained, "We're the source of your powers." "Which explains how you know about the Lucky Charm Marinette." Tikki continued. "So Kiddo," Rocket said to Donna, "Why are your Virtual Reality Friends dressed like dirty farm animals and why are those bugs playing with Groot." "They're called, "Kwamis" Rocket" Donna replied, "Someone brought them to us so we can defeat evil monsters." "But I wonder who would give us there Miraculous," Samantha said. Then Wade realize something, "I bet Master Fu gave us the jewelry." he said. "Your right." Marinette replied, "After I saved him from being hit by the truck, he placed something in my purse." "And I bet that package was from him," Samantha suggested "But there's one thing I don't understand" Helen replied, "Why were you using my wheels and driving like crazy?" "Thought I would take your Alien Mail Truck for a spin." Rocket explained, "Plus someone's gotta keep Animal from eating all the food from the bakery." "Again! Again!" Animal shouted. Later, they arrived at Fu's Day Spa. Inside they were greeted by an obese Chinese woman with a pig shirt on. There Helen blushed. "Excuse me," Donna said, "We're here to Master Fu." "Great Grandpa!" the woman shouted, "We have guests." "Coming Zhao." Master Fu replied as he saw them, "The Miraculous is never wrong. These are the chosen warriors for 6 of the Miraculous." "And don't mind us." Emma said, "We're with them." From the curtain came Mifeng and Qiang Qing, who was finishing up a client's mud bath. Master Fu brought them to his office. Inside his office, he showed a record player. By pressing 3 of the knobs, he revealed that it's a secret container for the Miraculous jewelry box. "Centuries ago, mysterious jewels were created with absolute power." Master Fu explained, "They were called, "The Miraculous" for years heroes used them for the good of the human race. 2 of them were more powerful than the rest, the earrings of the ladybug, representing creation and the ring of the black cat, representing destruction. Legend has it, that whoever controls them will receive absolute power." "We've always loved that story." Qiang Qeng said to Zhou. Toshiro noticed that 2 of them are missing. Master Fu explained that a while back, the temple was under attack by bandits. There he lost the peacock and moth miraculous. He knew that if it fell into the wrong hands, bad things will happen. "Don't worry?" Donna said to him, "We'll keep the Miraculous safe." Back in his evil lair, Hawk moth was foiled by Lady Bug, Cat Noir, and the Miraculous Force, "No worries," he smiled evilly, "I'll get them next time." The next day at school, Wade, Samantha, Toshiro, Emma, Marinette, and Donna saw Adrien sitting alone. They wondered what was wrong, "It's just," Adrien said,"I've never been to school before. Never had any real friends. It's new to me." "I know how you feel," Wade replied. "We'll be your friends Adrien," Donna said to Adrien, "Me too," Nino shouted as he ruffled his head. "What about Zhou?" Adrien asked. "Him too," Toshiro answered. As they were walking off to class, they saw that Kim apologized to Ivan for the way he acted yesterday. After they forgave each other, Mylene kissed Ivan on the cheek. "Those 2 are made for each other" Tikki whispered to Marinette. On the morning announcements, Alya was on tv, "This is Alya Césaire with your Dupoint High News. Yesterday people have been talking about the 2 heroes Harmona and Flutterwings arriving on the streets of Paris to stop the villain Stoneheart with a big suprise, 6 new superheroes known as The Miraculous Force accompanied them to save the day. Who are these 8 heroes?" she announced. The End. ---- Chapter 3: Stormy Weather ---- The High Five were at the KIDZ+ Studio because one of Zhou's classmate's older sister was in the KIDZ+ television contest. "So Sun Hee" Zhou said to the Korean girl from his school, "Your sister is one of the finalists for the contest." "Of course" Sun Hee replied, "Mireille Caquet is my big sister" Then a limo came out. Two girls came out of it, one was a blonde girl with a blue dress and a parasol, the other was a Korean girl with short hair and a cloud. "That's my sister!" shouted Sun Hee, "Go Mireille" "I remember her from my broadcasting class." said Samantha, "Mireille does the boom mike. Plus Aurore Beauréal" "Isn't she the broadcaster?" asked Toshiro "Yes," Samantha groaned, "She always tries to steal the attention. Believe me, you don't wanna steal attention from her on a day about her." "Mireille Caquet and Aurore Beaureal" shouted the announcer, "It's time to see who will be the next Kidz+ weather girl. Aurore Beaureal looks prideful, hoping to be the new weather girl, Mireille looked nervous but rather shy about it. By the hundreds, they saw the results. Mireille- 82 Aurore- 18. "The votes are in," shouted the announcer, "Mireille wins" "Go Mireille!" shouted Sun Hee as she rushed up to hug her. The guards tried to get Sun Hee, but the producer thought it would be cute to see a sibling bond on live TV. "How come I didn't win" shouted Aurore. "Apparently no one wants a host who steals the spotlight." the announcer said, "They prefer a host who's sweet and friendly." Aurore walked off in a rage. The High Five were concerned about her. In his lair, Hawk Moth sensed Aurore's rage and anger for not winning the contest. He sent out an akuma to evilize her. The akuma landed on her parasol, "Stormy Weather" said Hawk Moth, "I am Hawk Moth. I give you to power to seek revenge on those who wronged you, all you have to do is steal the miraculous for me." "Yes, master" shouted Aurore as she turned into Stormy Weather. Meanwhile in the TV studio, Marinette, Emma, and Donna were being part of a new, Zappity Shoes commercial. It's where Adrian was playing a soccer player while they played cheerleaders, "Action" said a director. Marinette, Emma, and Donna were practicing some cheerleading when Marinette tripped and saw that her shoes were getting worn out. At the craft service tent, Tikki, Plagg, Baby Groot, Chargg, Swinger, Faanger, Nayyyy, and Snipp were eating the food, "So Plagg" Tikki said as she chomped down on a cookie, "Your person is Adrien Agreste?" "Of course" Plagg answered as he ate his cheese, "Master Fu figured that he could use a new friend." Nayyyy was coming out of an apple and said, "That's a relief, Master Fu chose the High Five of America so they could fit in Paris" "Plus it gets them off the computer screen" Swinger replied as it chomped on a banana. "Plus, spending 15 years on camera does pay off loneliness," explained Faanger. Snipp was about to bite down on some nuts when it felt a shiver, "Who turned on the AC" he asked. "But it's winter," Chargg said, "Who would-" They came up to see they everyone was freezing like crazy inside. Adrien decided to go somewhere to change, Plagg followed him. The others came out to the hallway where they met The High Five, "Do, y, y, y, y, you know whats, g, g, g, g, going on?" Helen asked. "I, th, th ,th, think that another person has been akumatized." Marinette explained. "W, w, w, we better find it fast," Donna suggested."Be, be, be, before we become popsicles." Miraculous, Simply The Best Honestly, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Magic And just like that, they took off to find the source of the problem. Outside, Adrien turned into Cat Noir to figure out what's going on. They found Stormy Weather outside the studio with Mireille and Sun Hee holding each other. They froze the two out of jealousy, then caused the snow to get worse. "Giving people the cold shoulder huh?" asked Cat Noir "Kindness" Flutterwings shouted as he shooted flowers at Stormy Weather, but she destroyed them. Then she got our heroes trapped in a hail tornado. As Stormy Weather was about to take down our heroes, a top appeared out of nowhere, then a hero in yellow took her down with super speed, then a dark red hero took her down with some sword power, then a pink hero came in and took her down with a frying pan. "Check those heroes out," Buffaload said. The trio helped our heroes up after all that commotion. The yellow one was Sweet Bee, the one in pink was Wild Boar and the one with the dragon patterns was Dragon Blast, "We're the Miraculous 3." Wild Boar explained. They thought the Miraculous 3 were cool, but Repair Reptile thought that they look familiar. "Lucky Charm" Ladybug shouted as a beach towel came out of her yo-yo. She told Cat Noir to destroy Aurore's sign, hoping to distract Stormy Weather. Ladybug jumped onto the fan and lifted up with the towel. "Venom" shouted Sweet Bee and she immobilize Stormy Weather. Harmona used her force and sensed that the akuma is in her parasol. She took the parasol and tossed it in the air, "Now, Ladybug" shouted Harmona "Time to De-Evilize" shouted Ladybug as she freed the akuma, turning it back to normal, "Bye Bye butterfly." Miraculous Ladybug Everything turned back into a cold winter day, "Until next time, My Lady" Cat Noir smiled as he took off, transforming into Adrien. Their Miraculous suddenly ran out of power, they transformed back to normal and saw the real identities of the Miraculous 3, "It's the Zhao sisters." Helen smiled, "I thought they look familiar." "Your quite clever, Helen" Shu Tao smiled as they blushed. They saw 3 kwamis that look like a bee, a dragon, and a pig, "These are Daizzi, Pollen and Longg" Qiang Qing explained, "Their our kwamis. Great Grandpa gave us these when we moved in with him 5 years ago. Both Mifeng and Shu Tao first became heroes when we moved in, but around then I was in heroic training." "The Bee Miraculous represents subjection, the dragon represents power, and the pig represents Diligence, meaning hard work," Mifeng said. "Pigs are strong." Toshiro replied, "Even though they're big and heavy." "That's true" Shu Tao explained, "Not all superheroes are muscular and thin you know." Back inside the studio, they were wrapping up the Zappity Shoes commercial when a serious-looking man in white came in. "Mr. Agreste" shouted the director, "We didn't expect you here." "Dad" Adrien worriedly said, "What are you doing here?" "You signed up for a commercial and didn't tell me?" Mr. Agreste shouted in rage. "Thought it is a good chance to get to know Marinette better," Adrien explained. "Zappity Shoes is an American business," he growled. "For an owner of a fashion line" Emma whispered, "He doesn't seem impressed." "Well,," the director said, "They're doing a French variant of the Zappity Shoes commercial. We'll pay you 500 Euros for this." "Deal" Mr. Agreste replied as he took the check. Outside, Aurore was still upset because she still lost. That's when Sabrina and Chloe came in from shopping, "Lost the contest?" asked Chloe "I did" Aurore answered, "I lost to a Mireille. Plus I saw Donna Solo appearing in a Zappity Shoes commercial with Adrien Agreste." "Believe me," Chloe said, "That girl from Rosewood is crazier than a probed cow." "I like your style" Aurore smiled. "Hey there" shouted a director, "Aurore. You may not have won the contest, but you can still be in a shampoo commercial we're shooting." "I love that" Aurore replied. The next day at school, everyone was looking at the new Zappity Shoes commercial. Cast for Zappity Shoes Cheerleader commercial. Adrien Agreste-Armand Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Clélie Emma Hawkings-Edmée Donna Solo-Rose-Marie Cielie, Edmee and Rose-Marie were practicing their cheerleading when Cielie tripped and saw that her shoes were worn Hey Cielie what's wrong Oh Armand, my shoes are worn out. Now I won't compete in the finals Don't worry, try new Zappity Shoes. You'll be able to compete in the competition in no time. Her Zappity Shoes were placed on by magic and at the finals, they won Can you believe it Edmee and Rose-Marie, we won the finals and we owe it all to Zappity Shoes. The Zappity Shoes pop up Zappity shoes don't aactually pop on your feet in a second and make you win contests. The End. Dd19rdx-f81e5777-ea1a-4739-8bb7-9ceb05ec04bd-1.png Dd19pqh-46eb229e-5918-485e-ab93-d3011a74f226.png Nathaniel and Alix Beatle Dance.png Digital get down with Sabrina and Max.png Dance with Rose and Luka.png Go Team w Chloe and Kim.png 1985 with Wade and Samantha.png Hip Hop with Alya and Nino.png Toshiro and Emma dance.png Mylene and Ivan.png Salsa Power Day.png Cheap Thrills Donna and Marc.png Fu Family Time.png Marinette and Adrien w Lila.png Marinette and Adrien(Closeup).png Groot with kwamis.jpg The miraculous three by marylemon42 dd39blo-pre.jpg Miraculous Friends.jpg Miraculous Flowers.png Kitty Section.jpg Donna standing up to Gabriel.png Master Fu's Great Granddaughters.jpg Fun House High Five.jpg Category:Finished Projects Category:Stories set in France Category:Stories that set in France Category:The Donna Adventures Series Category:Donna Solo